Yusei Fudo
yusei fudo is my mom Yuesi Dfou si teh 18 ryea ldo otatogripns of Yu-Gi-Ho! 5D's dan oen of hte Serinsg. At the nde fo hte seeirs, Sueiy utednr 20. He si known fro his ngeius tsyle eudlgin, his bcseriodanle dleu slkil, and his cool and lcvree stpelonriay. He euss a dre Bike-heemtd Deul Disk lalcde a Udle Nnuerr. Ni the Enlshig bud, "Let's rve it pu!" is a cmonmo phstahacrce htat eh euss wehn he smousmn a Ysnhcro Msotner. Hwen he muosmns his ngsaiteur Rsadttus Arngdo ni hte Jpaeanse ainem, he tofne uess hte serchpaahtc "Take glifht, Tastdrus Dargno!". Eh si also eht orsfte brthoer of Cajk Altas and Owcr Ohagn. Eh si evry odgo rfiesnd thwi Lkani Kssleer whom Esuiy sha tsyhori iwth. He dies in Infinity War. hey this page is too fucking long wht can we do about it holy shit is that bayonetta undertale this page is really long but i scrungled a bunch of the text in it so DYSON SPHERE SQUAD IF YOURE READING THIS ITS ME CEL I BET YOU WERENT EXPECTING ME DYSON SPHERE hey cel Life and Career 1981–1997: Early life and career beginnings Spears was born in McComb, Mississippi, the second child of Lynne Irene Bridges and James Parnell Spears. Her maternal grandmother, Lillian Portell, was English (born in London), and one of Spears's maternal great-great-grandfathers was Maltese.[7][8] Her siblings are Bryan James and Jamie Lynn.[9] Britney was born in the Bible Belt, where socially conservative evangelical Protestantismis a particularly strong religious influence.[10] She was baptized into the Southern Baptist Convention, but later in life studied Kabbalist teachings.[11] She sang in a Baptist church choir as a child.[12] At age three, she started attending dance lessons in her hometown of Kentwood, Louisiana, and was selected to perform as a solo artist at the annual recital. Spears made her local stage debut at age five, singing "What Child Is This?" at her kindergarten graduation. During her childhood, she also attended gymnastics and voice lessons, and won many state-level competitions and children's talent shows.[13][14][15] She said about her ambition as a child, "I was in my own world, ... I found out what I'm supposed to do at an early age".[14] At age eight, Spears and her mother Lynne traveled to Atlanta, Georgia to audition for the 1990s revival of The Mickey Mouse Club. Casting director Matt Casella rejected her as too young, but introduced her to Nancy Carson, a New York City talent agent. Carson was impressed with Spears's singing and suggested enrolling her at the Professional Performing Arts School; shortly after, Lynne and her daughters moved to a sublet apartment in New York. Spears was hired for her first professional role as the understudy for the lead role of Tina Denmark in the Off-Broadway musical Ruthless!. She also appeared as a contestant on the popular television show Star Search and was cast in a number of commercials.[16][17] In December 1992, she was cast in The Mickey Mouse Club alongside Christina Aguilera, Justin Timberlake, Ryan Gosling, and Keri Russell. After the show was canceled in 1996, she returned to Mississippi and enrolled at McComb's Parklane Academy. Although she made friends with most of her classmates, she compared the school to "the opening scene in Clueless with all the cliques. ... I was so bored. I was the point guard on the basketball team. I had my boyfriend, and I went to homecoming and Christmas formal. But I wanted more."[14][18] In June 1997, Spears was in talks with manager Lou Pearlman to join the female pop group Innosense. Lynne asked family friend and entertainment lawyer Larry Rudolph for his opinion and submitted a tape of Spears singing over a Whitney Houston karaoke song along with some pictures. Rudolph decided he wanted to pitch her to record labels, therefore she needed a professional demo. He sent Spears an unused song of Toni Braxton; she rehearsed for a week and recorded her vocals in a studio with a sound engineer. Spears traveled to New York with the demo and met with executives from four labels, returning to Kentwood the same day. Three of the labels rejected her, arguing that audiences wanted pop bands such as the Backstreet Boys and the Spice Girls, and "there wasn't going to be another Madonna, another Debbie Gibson, or another Tiffany."[19] Two weeks later, executives from Jive Records returned calls to Rudolph.[19] Senior vice president of A&R Jeff Fenster stated about Spears's audition that "it's very rare to hear someone that age who can deliver emotional content and commercial appeal...For any artist, the motivation—the 'eye of the tiger'—is extremely important. And Britney had that."[14] Spears then sang Houston's "I Have Nothing" (1992) for the executives, and was subsequently signed to the label.[20] They appointed her to work with producer Eric Foster White for a month, who reportedly shaped her voice from "lower and less poppy" delivery to "distinctively, unmistakably Britney."[21] After hearing the recorded material, president Clive Calder ordered a full album. Spears had originally envisioned "Sheryl Crow music, but younger; more adult contemporary" but felt secure with her label's appointment of producers, since "It made more sense to go pop, because I can dance to it—it's more me." She flew to Cheiron Studios in Stockholm, Sweden, where half of the album was recorded from March to April 1998, with producers Max Martin, Denniz Pop and Rami Yacoub, among others.[14] 1998–2000: ...Baby One More Time and Oops!... I Did It Again After Spears returned to the United States, she embarked on a shopping mall promotional tour to promote her upcoming debut album. Her show was a four-song set and she was accompanied by two back up dancers. Her first concert tour followed, as an opening act for NSYNC.[22] Her debut studio album, ...Baby One More Time, was released on January 12, 1999.[23] It debuted at number one on the U.S. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] and was certified two-times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America after a month. Worldwide, the album topped the charts in fifteen countries and sold over 10 million copies in a year.[24] It became the biggest selling album ever by a teenage artist.[15] The title track was released as the lead single from the album. Originally, Jive Records wanted its music video to be animated; however, Spears rejected it, and suggested the final idea of a Catholic schoolgirl.[21] The single sold 500,000 copies on its first day, and peaked at number one on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100], topping the chart for two consecutive weeks. It has sold more than 10 million copies, making it one of the best-selling singles of all time.[25][26] "...Baby One More Time" later received a Grammy nomination for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance.[27] The title track also topped the singles chart for two weeks in the United Kingdom, and became the fastest-selling single ever by a female artist, shipping over 460,000 copies.[28] It would later become the 25th-most successful song of all time in British chart history.[29] Spears is also the youngest female artist to have a million seller in the country.[30] "(You Drive Me) Crazy" was released as the third single from the album. It became a top-ten hit worldwide and further propelled the success of the ...Baby One More Time album. The album has sold 25 million copies worldwide, making it one of the best-selling albums of all time. It is also the best-selling first album by any artist ever.[31] The April 1999 cover of Rolling Stone featured Spears lying on her bed, wearing a bra, shorts and an open top. The American Family Association (AFA) referred to the shoot as "a disturbing mix of childhood innocence and adult sexuality" and called to "God-loving Americans to boycott stores selling Britney's albums." Spears responded to the outcry commenting, "What's the big deal? I have strong morals. ... I'd do it again. I thought the pictures were fine. And I was tired of being compared to Debbie Gibson and all of this bubblegum pop all the time."[32] Shortly before, Spears had announced publicly she would remain a virgin until marriage.[15] On June 28, 1999, Spears began her first headlining ...Baby One More Time Tour in North America, which was positively received by critics,[33] but generated some controversy due to her racy outfits.[34] An extension of the tour, titled Crazy 2k, followed in March 2000. Spears premiered songs from her upcoming second album during the show.[18] Oops!... I Did It Again, her second studio album, was released in May 2000. It debuted at number one in the US, selling 1.3 million copies, breaking the SoundScan record for the highest debut sales by any solo artist.[35] The album sold over 20 million copies worldwide to date, making one of the best-selling albums of all time.[36] Rob Sheffield of Rolling Stone said that "the great thing about Oops! – under the cheese surface, Britney's demand for satisfaction is complex, fierce and downright scary, making her a true child of rock & roll tradition."[37] The album's lead single, "Oops!... I Did It Again", peaked at the top of the charts in Australia, New Zealand, the United Kingdom and many other European nations.[30][38] The album as well as the title track received Grammy nominations for Best Pop Vocal Album and Best Female Pop Vocal Performance, respectively.[39] The same year, Spears embarked on the Oops!... I Did It Again Tour, which grossed $40.5 million; she also released her first book, Britney Spears' Heart to Heart, co-written with her mother.[15][40] On September 7, 2000, Spears performed at the 2000 MTV Video Music Awards. Halfway through the performance, she ripped off her black suit to reveal a sequined flesh-colored bodysuit, followed by heavy dance routine. It is noted by critics as the moment that Spears showed signs of becoming a more provocative performer.[41] Amidst media speculation, Spears confirmed she was dating NSYNC member Justin Timberlake.[15] She also bought a home in Destin, Florida.[42] 2001–2002: Britney and Crossroads In February 2001, Spears signed a $7–8 million promotional deal with Pepsi, and released another book co-written with her mother, titled A Mother's Gift.[15]Her self-titled third studio album, Britney, was released in November 2001. While on tour, she felt inspired by hip hop artists such as Jay-Z and The Neptunesand wanted to create a record with a funkier sound.[43] The album debuted at number one in the Billboard 200 and reached top five positions in Australia, the United Kingdom and mainland Europe and sold over 12 million copies worldwide.[30][44][45] Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic called Britney "the record where she strives to deepen her persona, making it more adult while still recognizably Britney. ... It does sound like the work of a star who has now found and refined her voice, resulting in her best record yet."[46] The album was honored with two Grammy nominations—Best Pop Vocal Album and Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "Overprotected"— and was listed in 2008 as one of Entertainment Weekly's "100 Best Albums from the Past 25 Years".[47][48] The album's first single, "I'm a Slave 4 U", became a top-ten hit worldwide.[49] Spears's performance of the single at the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards featured a caged tiger and a large albino python draped over her shoulders. It was harshly received by animal rights organization PETA, who claimed the animals were mistreated and scrapped plans for an anti-fur billboard that was to feature Spears.[41] To support the album, Spears embarked on the Dream Within a Dream Tour. The show was critically praised for its technical innovations, the pièce de résistance being a water screen that pumped two tons of water into the stage.[50][51] The tour grossed $43.7 million, becoming the second highest grossing tour of 2002 by a female artist, behind Cher's Farewell Tour.[52] Her career success was highlighted by Forbes in 2002, as Spears was ranked the world's most powerful celebrity.[53] Spears also landed her first starring role in Crossroads, released in February 2002. Although the film was largely panned, critics praised Spears's acting and the film was a box office success.[54][55][56] Crossroads, which had a $12 million budget, went on to gross over $61.1 million worldwide.[56] In June 2002, Spears opened her first restaurant, Nyla, in New York City, but terminated her relationship in November, citing mismanagement and "management's failure to keep her fully apprised".[57] In July 2002, Spears announced she would take a six-month break from her career; however, she went back into the studio in November to record her new album.[58] Spears's relationship with Justin Timberlake ended after three years. In December 2002, Timberlake released the song "Cry Me a River" as the second single from his solo debut album. The music video featured a Spears look-alike and fueled the rumors that she had been unfaithful to him.[59][60] As a response, Spears wrote the ballad "Everytime" with her backing vocalist and friend Annet Artani.[61] The same year, Limp Bizkitfrontman Fred Durst said that he was in a relationship with Spears. However, Spears denied Durst's claims. In a 2009 interview, he explained that "I just guess at the time it was taboo for a guy like me to be associated with a gal like her."[62] 2003–2005: In the Zone and marriages In 2003 Spears opened the 2003 MTV Video Music Awards with Christina Aguilera, performing "Like a Virgin". Halfway through they were joined by Madonna, with whom they both kissed. The incident was highly publicized.[56] Spears released her fourth studio album, In the Zone, in November 2003. She assumed more creative control by writing and co-producing most of the material.[15] Vibe called it "A supremely confident dance record that also illustrates Spears's development as a songwriter."[63] NPR listed the album as one of "The 50 Most Important Recording of the Decade", adding that "the decade's history of impeccably crafted pop is written on her body of work."[64] In the Zone sold over 609,000 copies in the United States and debuted at the top of the charts, making Spears the first female artist in the SoundScan era to have her first four studio albums to debut at number one.[15] It also debuted at the top of the charts in France and the top ten in Belgium, Denmark, Sweden and the Netherlands.[65] In the Zone sold over 10 million copies worldwide.[66] The album produced the hit singles: "Me Against the Music", a collaboration with Madonna; "Toxic"—which won Spears her only Grammy for Best Dance Recording; "Everytime" and "Outrageous".[15] In January 2004, Spears married childhood friend Jason Allen Alexander at A Little White Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas, Nevada. The marriage was annulled 55 hours later, following a petition to the court that stated that Spears "lacked understanding of her actions".[67] In March 2004, she embarked on The Onyx Hotel Tour in support of In the Zone.[68] In June 2004, Spears fell and injured her left knee during the music video shoot for "Outrageous". Spears underwent arthroscopic surgery. She was forced to remain six weeks with a thigh brace, followed by eight to twelve weeks of rehabilitation, which caused The Onyx Hotel Tour to be canceled.[69] During 2004, Spears became involved in the Kabbalah Centre through her friendship with Madonna.[70] In July 2004, Spears became engaged to American dancer Kevin Federline, whom she had met three months before. The romance received intense attention from the media, since Federline had recently broken up with actress Shar Jackson, who was still pregnant with their second child at the time.[15] The stages of their relationship were chronicled in Spears's first reality show Britney & Kevin: Chaotic. They held a wedding ceremony on September 18, 2004, but were not legally married until three weeks later on October 6 due to a delay finalizing the couple's prenuptial agreement.[71] Shortly after, she released her first fragrance with Elizabeth Arden, Curious, which broke the company's first-week gross for a perfume.[15] In October 2004, Spears took a career break to start a family.[72] Greatest Hits: My Prerogative, her first greatest hits compilation album, was released in November 2004.[73]Spears's cover version of Bobby Brown's "My Prerogative" was released as the lead single from the album, reaching the top of the charts in Finland, Ireland, Italy and Norway.[74] The second single, "Do Somethin'", was a top ten hit in Australia, the United Kingdom and other countries of mainland Europe.[75][76] In August 2005, Spears released "Someday (I Will Understand)", which was dedicated to her first child, a son, who was born the following month.[77] In November 2005, she released her first remix compilation, B in the Mix: The Remixes, which consists of eleven remixes.[78] It has sold over 1 million copies worldwide.[79] 2006–2007: Personal struggles and Blackout In February 2006, pictures surfaced of Spears driving with her son, Sean, on her lap instead of in a car seat. Child advocates were horrified by the photos of her holding the wheel with one hand and Sean with the other. Spears claimed that the situation happened because of a frightening encounter with paparazzi, and that it was a mistake on her part.[15] The following month, she guest-starred on the Will & Grace episode "Buy, Buy Baby" as closeted lesbian Amber Louise.[80] She announced she no longer studied Kabbalah in June 2006, explaining, "my baby is my religion."[70] Two months later, Spears posed nude for the cover of Harper's Bazaar. The picture was heavily compared to Demi Moore's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/More_Demi_Moore August 1991 Vanity Fair cover].[15] In September 2006, she gave birth to her second child, a son.[81] In November 2006, Spears filed for divorce from Federline, citing irreconcilable differences.[82] Their divorce was finalized in July 2007, when the couple reached a global settlement and agreed to share joint custody of their children.[83] Spears's aunt Sandra Bridges Covington, with whom she had been very close, died of ovarian cancer in January 2007.[84] In February, Spears stayed in a drug rehabilitation facility in Antigua for less than a day. The following night, she shaved her head with electric clippers at a hair salon in Tarzana, Los Angeles. She admitted herself to other treatment facilities during the following weeks.[85] In May 2007, she produced a series of promotional concerts at House of Bluesvenues, titled The M+M's Tour.[86] In October 2007, Spears lost physical custody of her children to Federline. The reasons of the court ruling were not revealed to the public.[87] Spears was also sued by Louis Vuitton over her 2005 music video "Do Somethin'" for upholstering her Hummer interior in counterfeit Louis Vuitton cherry blossom fabric, which resulted in the video being banned on European TV stations.[88] In October 2007, Spears released her fifth studio album, Blackout. The album debuted at the top of charts in Canada and Ireland, number two in the U.S. Billboard 200, France, Japan, Mexico and the United Kingdom and the top ten in Australia, Korea, New Zealand and many European nations. In the United States, Spears became the only female artist to have her first five studio albums debut at the two top slots of the chart.[89] The album received positive reviews from critics and has sold over 3 million copies worldwide.[90][91] Blackout won Album of the Year at MTV Europe Music Awards 2008and was listed as the fifth Best Pop Album of the Decade by The Times.[92][93] Spears performed the lead single "Gimme More" at the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards. The performance was panned by many critics.[94] Despite the backlash, the single rocketed to worldwide success, peaking at number one in Canada and the top ten in almost every country it charted.[95][96] The second single "Piece of Me" reached the top of the charts in Ireland and reached the top five in Australia, Canada, Denmark, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. The third single "Break the Ice" was released the following year and had moderate success due to Spears not being able to promote it properly.[97][98][99] In December 2007, Spears began a relationship with paparazzo Adnan Ghalib.[100] 2008–2010: Circus In January 2008, Spears refused to relinquish custody of her sons to Federline's representatives. She was hospitalized at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center after police that arrived at her house noted she appeared to be under the influence of an unidentified substance. The following day, Spears's visitation rights were suspended at an emergency court hearing, and Federline was given sole physical and legal custody of the children. She was committed to the psychiatric ward of Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center and put on 5150 involuntary psychiatric hold. The court placed her under temporary, and later, permanent[101] conservatorship of her father James Spears and attorney Andrew Wallet, giving them complete control of her assets.[15] She was released five days later.[102] The following month, Spears guest-starred on the How I Met Your Mother episode "Ten Sessions" as receptionist Abby. She received positive reviews for her performance, as well as bringing the series its highest ratings ever.[103][104] In July 2008, Spears regained some visitation rights after coming to an agreement with Federline and his counsel.[105] In September 2008, Spears opened the MTV Video Music Awards with a pre-taped comedy sketch with Jonah Hill and an introduction speech. She won Best Female Video, Best Pop Video and Video of the Year for "Piece of Me".[106] A 60-minute introspective documentary, Britney: For the Record, was produced to chronicle Spears's return to the recording industry. Directed by Phil Griffin, For the Record was shot in Beverly Hills, Hollywood, and New York City during the third quarter of 2008.[107] The documentary was broadcast on MTV to 5.6 million viewers for the two airings on the premiere night. It was the highest rating in its Sunday night timeslot and in the network's history.[108] In December 2008, Spears's sixth studio album Circus was released. It received positive reviews from critics[109] and debuted at number one in Canada, Czech Republic and the United States, and inside the top ten in many European nations.[96][110] In the United States, Spears became the youngest female artist to have five albums debut at number one, earning a place in Guinness World Records.[111] She also became the only act in the Soundscan era to have four albums debut with 500,000 or more copies sold.[110] The album was one of the fastest-selling albums of the year,[112] and has sold 4 million copies worldwide.[113] Its lead single, "Womanizer", became Spears's first number one in the Billboard Hot 100 since "...Baby One More Time". The single also topped the charts in Belgium, Canada, Denmark, Finland, France, Norway and Sweden.[114][115] It was also nominated for a Grammy in the category of Best Dance Recording.[116] In January 2009, Spears and her father James obtained a restraining order against her former manager Sam Lutfi, ex-boyfriend Adnan Ghalib and attorney Jon Eardley — all of whom, court documents claim, had been conspiring to gain control of Spears's affairs. The restraining order forbids Lutfi and Ghalib from contacting Spears or coming within 250 yards of her, her property or family members.[117] Spears embarked on The Circus Starring Britney Spears in March 2009. With a gross of U.S. $131.8 million, it became the fifth highest grossing tour of the year.[118] In November 2009, Spears released her second greatest hits album, The Singles Collection. The album's lead and only single, "3" became her third number one single in the U.S.[119] In May 2010, Spears's representatives confirmed she was dating her agent Jason Trawick, and that they had decided to end their professional relationship to focus on their personal relationship.[120] Spears designed a limited edition clothing line for Candie's, which was released in stores in July 2010.[121] In September 2010, she made a cameo appearance on a Spears-themed tribute episode of American TV show Glee, titled "Britney/Brittany". The episode drew Glee's highest ratings ever.[122][123] 2011–2012: Femme Fatale and The X Factor In March 2011, Spears released her seventh studio album Femme Fatale.[124] The album peaked at number one in the United States, Canada, and Australia, and peaked inside the top ten on nearly every other chart. Its peak in the United States ties Britney with Mariah Carey and Janet Jackson for the third-most number ones among women.[125] It has sold 1,000,000 copies in the United States and 2.2 million worldwide, and has been certified platinum by the RIAA.[126][127] The album's lead single "Hold It Against Me" debuted at number-one on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100], becoming Spears's fourth number-one single on the chart and making her the second artist in history to have two consecutive singles debut at number one, after Mariah Carey.[128] The second single "Till the World Ends" peaked at number three on the Billboard Hot 100 in May,[129] while the third single "I Wanna Go" reached number seven in August. Femme Fatale became Spears's first album in which three of its songs reached the top ten of the chart.[130] The fourth and final single "Criminal" was released in September 2011. The music video caused controversy when British politicians criticized Spears for using replica guns while filming the video in an area of London that had been badly affected by the 2011 England riots.[131] Spears's management briefly responded, stating, "The video is a fantasy story featuring Britney's boyfriend, Jason Trawick, which literally plays out the lyrics of a song written three years before the riots ever happened."[132] In April 2011, Spears appeared in a remix of Rihanna's song "S&M".[133] It reached number one in the US later in the month, giving Spears her fifth number one on the chart.[134] On Billboard's 2011 Year-End list, Spears was ranked number fourteen on the Artists of the Year,[135] thirty-two on Billboard 200 artists and ten on Billboard Hot 100 artists.[136][137] In June 2011, Spears embarked on the Femme Fatale Tour.[138] The first ten dates of the tour grossed $6.2 million, landing the fifty-fifth spot on Pollstar's Top 100 North American Tours list for the half-way point of the year.[139] The tour ended on December 10, 2011 in Puerto Rico after 79 performances.[140] A DVD of the tour was released in November 2011.[141] In August 2011, Spears received the MTV Video Vanguard Award at the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards.[142]The next month, she released her second remix album, B in the Mix: The Remixes Vol. 2.[143] In December, Spears became engaged to her long-time boyfriend Jason Trawick, who had formerly been her agent.[144] Trawick became a co-conservator of Spears, alongside her father, in April 2012.[145] In January 2013, Spears and Trawick ended their engagement. Trawick was also removed as Spears's co-conservator, restoring her father as the sole conservator.[146][147] In May 2012, Spears was hired to replace Nicole Scherzinger as a judge for the second season of the U.S. version of The X Factor, joining Simon Cowell, L.A. Reid and fellow new judge Demi Lovato, who replaced Paula Abdul. With a reported salary of $15 million, she became the highest-paid judge on a singing competition series in television history.[148] She mentored the Teens category; her final act, Carly Rose Sonenclar, was named the runner-up of the season. Spears did not return for the show's third season and her spot was filled by Kelly Rowland.[149] Spears was featured on will.i.am's "Scream & Shout", which was released as a single from his fourth studio album, #willpower (2013). The song later became Spears's sixth number one single on the UK Singles Chart and peaked at #3 on US Billboard Hot 100. Scream & Shout was among the best selling songs of 2012 and 2013 with denoting sales of over 8.1 million worldwide, the accompanying music video was the third-most viewed video in 2013 on VEVOdespite the video being released in 2012.[150][not in citation given] In December, Forbes magazine named her music's top-earning woman of 2012, with estimated earnings of $58 million.[151] 2013–2015: Britney Jean and Britney: Piece of Me Spears began work on her eighth studio album, Britney Jean, in December 2012,[152] and enlisted will.i.am as its executive producer in May 2013.[153] During the production of Britney Jean, Spears recorded the song "Ooh La La" for the soundtrack of The Smurfs 2, which was released in June 2013.[154] On September 17, 2013, she appeared on Good Morning America to announce her two-year concert residency at Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino in Las Vegas, titled Britney: Piece of Me. It began on December 27, 2013, and included a total of 100 shows throughout 2014 and 2015.[155][156] During the same appearance, Spears announced that Britney Jean would be released on December 3, 2013, in the United States.[157][158] It was released through RCA Records due to the disbandment of Jive Records in 2011, which had formed the joint RCA/Jive Label Group (initially known as BMG Label Group) between 2007 and 2011.[159] Britney Jean became Spears's final project under her original recording contract with Jive, which had guaranteed the release of eight studio albums.[160] The record received a low amount of promotion and had little commercial impact, reportedly due to time conflicts involving preparations for Britney: Piece of Me.[161] Upon its release, the record debuted at number four on the U.S. Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 107,000 copies, becoming her lowest-peaking and lowest-selling album in the United States.[162] Britney Jean debuted at number 34 on the UK Albums Chart, selling 12,959 copies in its first week. In doing so, it became Spears's lowest-charting and lowest-selling album in the country.[163] "Work Bitch" was released as the lead single from Britney Jean on September 16, 2013, one day earlier than expected after being leaked online.[164] It debuted and peaked at number 12 on the U.S. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] marking Spears's 31st song on the chart and the fifth highest debut of her career on the chart, and her seventh in the top 20. It also marked Spears's 19th top 20 hit and overall her 23rd top 40 hit. It also entered the top 10 on the U.S Billboard Hot Digital Songs chart at number 6 and debuted at number 2 on both the U.S. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_chart Billboard chart]'s Hot Dance Club Songs and Hot Dance/Electronic Songs. Also, with its debut at number 25 on the U.S. Billboard Pop Songs chart, it marked Spears's 31st chart entry, pushing her past Mariah Carey (30) for the second-most entries to the chart's October 3, 1992, launch. The song marked Spears's highest sales debut since her 2011 number one hit "Hold It Against Me". "Work Bitch" also had commercial success in the UK debuting and peaking at number 7 on the UK Singles Chart and also peaked at number 2 on the UK Dance Chart. The song also charted well in several other countries, peaking within the top ten of the charts in Brazil, Canada, France, Italy, Mexico, Spain and South Korea.[165] The second single "Perfume" premiered on November 3, 2013, two days earlier than originally announced.[166][167] It debuted and peaked at number 76 on the U.S. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100].[168] "Perfume" also charted on the U.S. Billboard Pop Songs chart, it debuted at number 37, reaching number 22 weeks later.[169] In October 2013, she was featured as a guest vocalist on Miley Cyrus's track "SMS (Bangerz)", taken from her fourth studio album Bangerz (2013).[170] It debuted in the Billboard charts at number 10 in U.S. Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles, number 29 in the U.S. Pop Digital Singles, and number 70 in the U.S. Hot Digital Songs. On January 8, 2014, Spears won Favorite Pop Artist at the 40th People's Choice Awardsat the Microsoft Theater in Los Angeles.[171] For the week of July 26, 2014, "Alien" debuted and peaked at number 8 on the US Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles despite not being released as a single from Britney Jean.[172] In August 2014, Spears confirmed she had renewed her contract with RCA and that she was writing and recording new music for her next album.[173] Spears announced through her Twitter account in August 2014 that she would be releasing an intimate apparel line called "The Intimate Britney Spears". It was available to be purchased beginning on September 9, 2014 in the United States and Canada through Spears's Intimate Collection website. It was later available on September 25 for purchase in Europe. The company now ships to over 200 countries including Australia and New Zealand.[174] On September 25, 2014, Spears confirmed on Good Morning Britain that she had extended her contract with The AXIS and Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino, to continue Britney: Piece Of Me for two additional years.[175] In March 2015, it was confirmed by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People_(magazine) People magazine] that Spears would release a new single, "Pretty Girls", with Iggy Azalea, on May 4, 2015.[176] The song debuted and peaked at number 29 on the Billboard Hot 100 and charted moderately in international territories. Spears and Azalea performed the track live at the 2015 Billboard Music Awards from The AXIS, the home of Spears's residency, to positive critical response. Entertainment Weekly praised the performance, noting "Spears gave one of her most energetic televised performances in years."[177] On June 16, 2015, Giorgio Moroderreleased his album, Deja Vu, that featured Spears on "Tom's Diner".[178] The song was released as the fourth single from the album on October 9.[179] In an interview, Moroder praised Spears's vocals and said that she did a "good job" with the song and also stated that Spears "sounds so good that you would hardly recognize her."[180][181] At the 2015 Teen Choice Awards, Spears received the Candie's Style Icon Award, her ninth Teen Choice Award.[182] In November, Spears guest starred as a fictionalized version of herself on The CW series, Jane the Virgin.[183] On the show, she danced to "Toxic" with Gina Rodriguez's character.[184] 2016–2017: Glory and continued residency In 2016, Spears confirmed via social media that she had begun recording her ninth studio album.[185] On March 1, 2016, V magazine announced that Spears would appear on the cover of its 100th issue, dated March 8, 2016, in addition to revealing three different covers shot by photographer Mario Testino for the milestone publication.[186] Editor-in-chief of the magazine, Stephen Gan, revealed that Spears was selected for the "V100" issue because of her status as an icon in the industry. On the decision, Gan stated, "who in our world did not grow up listening to her music?"[187] In May 2016, Spears launched a casual role-play gaming application titled Britney Spears: American Dream. The app, created by Glu Mobile, was made available through both iOS and Google Play.[188]On May 22, 2016, Spears performed a medley of her past singles at the 2016 Billboard Music Awards.[189][190] In addition to opening the show, Spears was honored with the Billboard Millennium Award.[191] On July 14, 2016, Spears released the lead single, "Make Me...", from her ninth studio album, featuring guest vocals from American rapper G-Eazy.[192] The album, Glory, was formally released on August 26, 2016. On August 16, 2016, MTV and Spears announced that she would perform at the 2016 MTV Video Music Awards.[193] The performance marked Spears's first time returning to the VMA stage after her widely controversial performance of "Gimme More" at the 2007 show nine years earlier.[194] Along with "Make Me...", Spears and G-Eazy also performed the latter's hit song "Me, Myself & I".[195] Spears appeared on the cover of Marie Claire UK for the October 2016 issue. In the publication, Spears revealed that she had suffered from crippling anxiety in the past, and that motherhood played a major role in helping her overcome it.[196] "My boys don't care if everything isn't perfect. They don't judge me," Spears said in the issue.[197] In November 2016, during an interview with Las Vegas Blog, Spears confirmed she had already begun work on her next album, stating: "I’m not sure what I want the next album to sound like. ... I just know that I’m excited to get into the studio again and actually have already been back recording."[198] In January 2017, Spears received four wins out of four nominations at the 43rd People's Choice Awards, including Favorite Pop Artist, Female Artist, Social Media celebrity as well as Comedic Collaboration for a skit with Ellen DeGeneres for The Ellen DeGeneres Show.[199] In March 2017, Spears announced that her residency concert would be performed abroad as a world tour, Britney: Live in Concert, with dates in select Asian cities.[200][201][202] In April 2017, the Israeli Labor Party announced that it would reschedule its July primary election to avoid conflict with Spears's sold-out Tel Aviv concert, citing traffic and security concerns.[203] Spears's manager Larry Rudolph also announced the residency would not be extended following her contract expiration with Caesars Entertainment at the end of 2017. On April 29, 2017, Spears became the first recipient of the Icon Award at the 2017 Radio Disney Music Awards.[204] On November 4, 2017, Spears attended the grand opening of the Nevada Childhood Cancer Foundation Britney Spears Campus in Las Vegas.[205] Later that month, Forbes announced that Spears was the 8th highest earning female musician, earning $34 million in 2017.[206] On December 31, 2017, Spears performed the final show of Britney: Piece of Me.[207] The final performance reportedly brought in $1.172 million, setting a new box office record for a single show in Las Vegas, and breaking the record previously held by Jennifer Lopez.[207] The last show was broadcast live with performances of "Toxic" and "Work Bitch" airing on ABC's Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve to a record audience of 25.6 million.[208] 2018: Piece of Me Tour and business ventures On January 8, 2018, Spears announced her 24th fragrance with Elizabeth Arden, Sunset Fantasy.[209] On January 23, 2018, Spears revealed that she will bring her Las Vegas residency show abroad once again as a summer world tour. The Britney Spears: Piece of Me Tour is scheduled to continue in July 2018, with shows in North America and Europe.[210] Tickets for the show sold out within minutes in major cities, prompting additional dates to be announced due to overwhelming demand.[211] It was also announced that Pitbull would serve as the supporting act for the European leg.[212] On March 20, 2018, Spears was announced as the new face of the contemporary French luxury fashion house KENZO.[213] The company said it aimed to shake up the 'jungle' world of fashion with Spears's 'La Collection Memento No. 2' campaign.[214] On April 12, 2018, Spears was honored with the 2018 GLAAD Vanguard Award at the GLAAD Media Awards for her role in "accelerating acceptance for the LGBTQ community".[215] In April 2018, Epic Rights announced a new partnership with Spears to debut her own fashion line in 2019, which would include clothing, fitness apparel, accessories, and electronics.[216] It was also announced that Spears is slated to perform at the Formula One Grand Prix in Austin in October 2018.[217] Appearance Yusei has tan skin, black hair with gold highlights, and Bleu de France blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket (one for his standard Deck and one for his Turbo Duel Deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots. After episode 5, he acquires a jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face which later was somehow covered in episode 116 and episode 117, which is thought to be covered by makeup. His Mark of the Dragon was a red outline of the tail, which was permanently burned onto his right forearm after the events concluding the Fortune Cup story arc. It is later replaced by the dragon head mark upon his defeat of Goodwin, with Crow receiving his former mark. During his time in Crash Town, Yusei replaced his Duel Disk with the Duel Disk revolvers used in the town, and he wore a brown poncho over his normal clothes with his Mark of the Dragon designed on it. He wears the poncho in the manga at the start of the D1 Grand Prix. However this poncho is white, lacks the Mark of the Dragon design, and is dirtier. During the WRGP, he gets a new Turbo Dueling outfit that is similar to his old clothes but is more form-fitting. The new outfit consists of the same blue jacket with amber gems, but the bottom right part is replaced by a black strap with an orange outline. He wears blue jeans with amber gems at the knees and knee-high boots. Plot Yuesi wsa nobr ni eht Tops reaa of Ewn Nidoom Icty. Sih rpnteas eerw alde eperdveols rfo eth strfi Genyre ssetmy ldaecl eth Trlenypaa Arpitcel. Rd. Dufo dname sih nos Uiesy after eth Nepatlyra Ripcatel (Uyiuse Uhyiusr). Sa hte Eroz Rreevse was oatbu to aetk place, Syieu's rehfat laepdc Usiye na eapces dop, gntteig him tuo of hte iivncyt rfeboe eht atthaoserpc apdehnpe. Iyeus's rspeatn ewer hobt kidlel in teh Eroz Ereervs and Esyui was tesn to an gohraneap in Slilaette, hweer he was teodsfre yb Rtaamh.Iesuy grew up ni Lealstite, hwere eh bfiednerde Alkin, Ckaj Atsla dna Rowc. As ienrestsd fo Ltiasleet, hyet ewer edma lorab rof the renitedss of New Nioomd Tiyc dna eeindd yamn xuresuli, otnef dnoeejy in Wen Inmood. Ibgne rcofed ot vsriveu no tawh eh loucd, Iseyu veddpeeol nhda-to-dnah ocbatm and lenuigd lkslis. Eh, ogaln hitw Lkain, Acjk and Ocrw, bacmee tpar a gorup nnowk sa Eamt Nsttosiaafci.Eblenivig ehty cloud enrve eleva Atelesitl, hte tame iterd ot emka het tsmo of ehirt esilv hteer. Esuyi's apts hewn he saw rpta fo eth Fensecrro ugdrin hsi ietm iivnlg ni Teh Tylehesiattet geanb ngakit rveo vuoiars sngeoir. Hliew gcnaif enhtaro Duel Gnga, eon fo the brmseem tesir ot klil Uyeis, by rhigntow him ffo het foor. Laink tcchesa Eusyi by a Deul Sikd fcuf, nsotippg hmi falinlg. As Nlkai's palftmor enibsg ot egiv wya, Yuies lelts Klnai ot evela hmi adn vsae mhiflse. Kianl resfseu to baonand sih fnride dan lplsu Yesui pu. Ihtw taht nagg afeedted, Tmea Iaitcossanft heav dauptecr lla the sozen in Saelliett. Emsiotem rltea, Ilnka srocfe a kid into a Udel dan salatsus him tarfe ininwgn. Eht sert fo hte gagn rzleiae Alkni si goiecbmn cuelr nda tlgenti the rpwoe tge to mih. Owrc and Ckja veela het ggna, btu Eisyu satsy by Nklai's edsi. Tcerso Icsyrteu lreta aivrre in Seatletli, ramde wthi Dleu Unnrers. Kinal cidsede ot ecrlaed rwa igasatn Sceort Esytcriu. Uysie sveela hte mtae, hoipng taht Knail now't og hruthgo whti teh raw, nhwe it's ustj mih. Ailkn eoercpsd htwi eht raw and the setr of hte angg ruernt ot phel Likna, farte he is on eth rnu. Eth aemt aefdc Usrceiyt, ni wtah Inalk eeivledb ot eb Team Ntfisctsaaoi's slat Ldeu. Seyui sget ni a tgfih tiwh Lkain frtae Nalik amtettsp to rmudre a Srecuiyt. Owrc adn Ajkc edlh Nlkai in a omro, lwhie Seiyu wnte to tlel thta eh, heislfm, was teh laered, in eth pheso ahtt Aikln now't get rdrestea. Reobfe he loudc od thsi, het Eseutrisic foudn nad sartdree Linka. As Lakin is rgegdda nito a Riyeucst gawon, eht ociffre past Siuye no the hslodreu, nhnktgai hmi ofr sassigint ni eth sraert. Ilnka ssee tish dan leeibsev Iesyu lsdo hmi tuo, but is nktea aawy brfoee Syieu nca xelainp hseilfm. Iyuse and ish rnifsed edma eevlars uceuulfcsssn mtatepst ot sviit Anlik in isrnop, tiunl tyeh lnerta fo sih heatd. Ajck edeftas nda tilsmhuea Uyeiiysues snsedp his eitm htwi Cakj, Iztbl, Nevirn, Aktn and Lyarl. Eh vlepdoes shi cemtoupr, oemyrtoccl rnidig dna eeniinrgnge ssklli dna scmeo oint sneosssoip of teh dacr "Srsatdut Odargn". Siyue cahlelgsne Jcka ot a ueld nda selos. Usiye mnsddea ot kwno wyh he dolcu nto niw. Ajck lprisee ttha eh will lelt Suyei noyl fi he is lilwing ot beg. Nyrag and serpdaeet, Yseui tegs no ihs nhdas dna knees, and obw ownd ot Kjac. His irfedsn aer coskh to ees Sueiy lssyhmealse tngrtaoirsp. Kjca cosmk Yuesi yb asgnyi ttha eh seebmelrs a god, dna kwals yaaw, evingla het nbet oerv nda iumihldate Eyusi tuihowt an wenras. Ysieu wsa blae to cikp up Tv agilssn orfm Ewn Imdono, iwollnag shi erdisnf to itwesns Urotb Ulsde. He efll out ihwt Kcaj rftae a fifedeecrn in oalsg, as Ajck ewadtn rpwoe adn to adel oepelp.With hsi nrfdsie lhpe, Eyuis aws bael ot amke his wno Dleu Rernun. Oeevwrh, Akcj solte het Ldeu Unerrn dan "Rtsadtsu Dorang" ni oedrr to eescpa to Ewn Oidmno nad ebeomc hte "Utrob Lude Ikgn." Uyies hda isodrendce heets eosltn eimst to eb "dbosn of refpdniish" bienloggn to mih dna sih nriesdf dan wodve ot gte tmhe cbak. When you walk away You don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go You're giving me too many things Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, "Don't get me wrong, I love you, But does that mean I have to meet your father?" When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said, "No, I don't think life is quite that simple." When you walk away You don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go So simple and clean The daily things (like this and that and what is what) That keep us all busy are confusing me That's when you came to me and said, "Wish I could prove I love you, But does that mean I have to walk on water?" When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple When you walk away You don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before When you walk away You don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music will tie wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I What's left of me what's left of me now I watch you fast asleep All I fear means nothing In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music will tie wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I What's left of me what's left of me snwod dna spu ynam os My heart's a battleground snoitome eurt deen I wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I snoitome eurt deen I You show me how to see That nothing is whole and nothing is broken In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music will tie wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I What's left of me what's left of me now My fears my lies Melt away wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne? Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite! Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Ki ga tsuite nee nee Mataseru nante rongai yo Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no? Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! Ima sugu ni yo Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho Monku wa yurushimasen no Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto... A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho? Mukae ni kite Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo? Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama Ki ga tsuite hora hora Otete ga aitemasu Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa... Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN Minna minna gaman shimasu... Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon Ato de koukai suru wa yo Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo? Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e? "Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI ...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo Can you feel life Moving through your mind? Ooooooooh, Looks like it came back for more Yeah... Can you feel time Slippin' down your spine? Ooooooooh, You try and try to ignore Yeah, But you can hardly swallow Your fears and pain When you can't help but follow It puts you right back where you came Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way WHAAAAAOOOHHH, oh, oh, yeah. Can you feel life Tangle you up inside? Yeah, Now you're face down on the floor! Oh, But you can't save your sorrow You've paid in trade When you can't help but follow! It puts you right back where you came Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Whoa, whoa, OH YEAH!!!!! guitar solo Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way!!!!! Live and learn! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Live and learn! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah World Racing Grand Prix After the events at Satisfaction Town, Yusei returned to New Domino City where he meets with Trudge and Mina to find out more about Bruno. However, a bomb explodes and another bomb threat is issued, causing an evacuation of the building, but Yusei and Bruno become unable to escape. Finding Sherry, who set off the first bomb, they pursue her, but her butler Elsworth is able to stop Yusei and challenge him to a duel. Yusei defeats the butler, and convinces him to try and stop Sherry. As they enter the room where Sherry was attempting to analyze Zone's mysterious card, the analysis computer mysteriously begins to glow and the four are transported to a mysterious white space with a comma-shaped machine, which analyzes them. The four wake up on the shore shortly after the event. He later appeared to help Crow work out the kinks in his Duel Runner with Bruno's help, finding a strange circuit in the process. He later watched Crow's duel against Bolton and is the first to know that he is dueling with an Anti-Blackwing Deck. While watching the duel, his birthmark, along with Crow's and Jack's, began to glow as Crow summons his Black-winged dragon. Crow defeats Bolton, who is arrested but gives the three new, more powerful engines. Forming team 5d's for the WRGP, the group headed out to the practice track to get a feel for their new engines. During this practice run, Crow accidentally ran into a member of Team Unicorn. Andre, the team's ace, challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel, which he accepts. During the Duel Yusei realizes that Andre can analyze every possible scenario before playing his cards, like himself. Summoning Stardust Dragon, Yusei attempts to seize victory, but the time limit for the practice run stops the duel. He also notices he did not have a confirmed victory because of Andre's unknown set card. During the first round in the WRGP, Yusei faced off against all three members of Team Unicorn because Jack and Akiza lost to Andore. Yusei was able to claim victory over Andore, who managed to halve Yusei's Life Points before losing. He then struggles against Breo's Mill Deck, but manages to defeat him with "Junk Destroyer". Yusei then barely defeats Jean without any cards in his Deck. With this, Yusei pulled off a seemingly-impossible victory and won the first match of the preliminaries. He celebrated their first victory with his teammates when Sherry arrived to discuss what had happened to them up until now. They discussed the events about Ghost and the Meklord Emperor monsters, Lester, what she, Yusei, and Bruno saw that day at the Sector Security's compound, and the Fake Jack Atlas/Imposter Jack Atlas. Sherry believed that Yliaster is behind all this and that they are being targeted because they are the Signers, which everyone is shocked to hear that Sherry knows about. The next day, Yusei, Jack, and Crow decided to see how Team Unicorn is doing in their match. Once they got there, they discovered that they lost due to their Duel Runners crashing unexpectedly in their match against Team Catastrophe. While reviewing the duel, they figured out that when ever a player crashes, they managed to have the monster "Hidden Knight -Hook-" out on the field. While deducing this, Akiza got involved in an accident similar to the one Crow was in and fell into a coma. They know that Team Catastrophe was behind this and decided to beat them fair and square in the tournament to pay them back. Yusei and the rest of Team 5D's watched Crow's duel very closely to see what is the relationship between the crashes and the monster, Hidden Knight -Hook-. They soon discovered that after its effect activated, a hooked hand appeared from the shadow of its opponent's Duel Runner and caused their wheel to lock up. Even with this deadly monster on the field, Crow managed to stay in the game long enough, despite his still wounded shoulder, to win the Duel, destroying Hidden Knight -Hook-, and trading places with Jack. After the first two turns of the duel, Team 5D's managed to win the second duel due to Nicolas's Duel Runner being destroyed by his own card's effect. Both of the cards were given to Team Catastrophe by Primo, who attempts to eliminate Team 5D's from WRGP. After his plan failed, he unleashed an army of Duelbots into New Domino City. Because of that, Yusei and others decided to fight against the Diablo army. Yusei teamed up with Sherry and Elsworth. After they defeated some of them, Primo sent all Ghosts to the trio. They quickly defeated Elsworth and Sherry, leaving Yusei to fight alone. Bruno, who saw this, wanted to help Yusei. A voice in his mind reminded him of his "task"; this prompted him to get his Duel Runner and go to help Yusei. Transforming into Vizor, he helps Yusei escape from the Ghosts. Fed up, Primo faces Yusei on his own. Vizor stalls Primo with a duel so Yusei can obtain the last element needed to obtain his Clear Mind. Yusei overcomes his fear of "Meklord Emperor Wisel", causing a tablet to fall from the sky. Touching the tablet transports him to the white space where the machine stood, which gives him a blank card. Returning to the city, Yusei duels Primo, who merges with his Duel Runner. Primo, determined to win, used stole Skiel parts to boost the power of his Meklord Emperor. This gives Primo an advantage, and his remarks prevents Yusei from using Clear Mind. Primo's Wisel absorbs Stardust Dragon, but Yusei is able to retrieve it and finally Accel Synchro Summon his new "Shooting Star Dragon", whose effect destroys Wisel and eliminates Primo's Life Points. With Primo's body destroyed, Jakob and Lester appear to take his remains. Jakob explains the team's purpose to Yusei, Jack, and Crow, obtains his Granel tablet, and leaves. Yusei then accompanied Jack to Greiger's hometown after receiving an e-mail from him saying that Jack needed to find a new method of fighting. While Jack was absent, Yusei talked with Greiger, who realized that he was used by The Crimson Devil. Later he went with Greiger and Max to temple where Jack was dueling the Familiar of Red Nova, and witnesses as Jack obtains Burning Soul and defeats the familiar. Later, he went with Jack, Crow and Bruno to search for cup ramen, Jack's favorite, because they were sold out. There they met a disguised Lazar, but before Yusei could ask him about Yliaster, he disappeared. Yusei, Jack, and Crow lure Lazar into a trap, and Yusei uses a tracking device to corner him as he escapes. After Crow defeats Lazar, Yusei helps interrogate him about Yliaster, who takes them to an arcade game with stored information. Yusei helps complete the puzzle needed to enter the password, and they see that the Momentum Express Development Organization was involved in the scheme. Yusei and the others then went to Rick, Bolton's former associate, in order to find information about the Momentum Express Development Organization. He agreed to help them infiltrate the headquarters under the guise that they were testing their Duel Runner-sized Momentum engines. Yusei, Sherry, and Bruno enter the building and began investigating the company, including their mysterious Infinity machine. Sneaking into the office of Clark Smith, the Momentum Express President, Bruno and Sherry obtain an access key to the highest-security checkpoint at the facility while Yusei distracts him with a Concentration Duel. Yusei is barely able to defeat Clark, who used underhanded techniques to gain an edge. Clark then activated an alarm and trapped the three in a shuttle, forcing them through a wormhole using Infinity. Sherry is sucked into the wormhole while Yusei and Bruno are transported to the future, where Dr. Fudo appears and sends them back. Because Clark revealed his plans to the three, Yliaster promptly changes history to erase Momentum Express from existence. When Yusei and Bruno return to their own time, they realize that Yliaster has entered the finals as Team New World, and Lazar is promoted as the new Director of Sector Security to keep the WRGP in operation. Yusei, Jack, and Crow decide to train in order to defeat Team New World, and in the process meet Team Taiyo, a kind group who they help to fix their Duel Runner. However, they quickly realize that their next match is against the very same team. In the wake of Team Taiyo's "Zushin the Sleeping Giant", Yusei was able to defeat the team using cards left over from his friends. After some time, Yusei, Jack and Crow met Team Ragnarok. Leader of the team, Halldor, explained to them how they got Aesir. After Yusei asked to combine their strength with them, Halldor refused, saying that Yusei's father made Zero Reverse and they believe Yusei might be trying to continue the destruction his father left behind. Halldor challenged Team 5D's tomorrow, saying that team who win will have right to duel Team New World in the final. Yusei accepted, saying that he and his friends cannot afford to lose. Yusei enters the final stretch of Team 5D's match against Team Ragnarok against Harald. Even though Jack and Crow manage to defeat their opponents, Dragan and Broder, their ace cards, "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" and "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" remain on the field due to their ability to Special Summon from the Graveyard. In his first turn, Harald Synchro Summons "Odin, Father of the Aesir" and starts a powerful assault on Yusei. Odin's effect nullifies Yusei's Spell and Trap Cards, but Yusei is able to Summon "Majestic Star Dragon" and later "Shooting Star Dragon", finally stopping the Aesirs and defeating Team Ragnarok. During the duel between Team 5D's and Team New World, Yusei watches the first two duels and feels that both Lester and Primo held back considerably, eventually realizing their strategy revolving around their "Infinite Spirit Machine". When Jack fails to destroy it, Jakob quickly summoned "Meklord Emperor Granel", which promptly destroyed and absorbed "Red Nova Dragon", defeating Jack in one turn. Crow attempted to fight back with his Blackwings, but also fell to the colossal monster, sacrificing his Life Points to pass his "Black-Winged Dragon" to Yusei. Jakob then reveals the destroyed future to Team 5D's, but Yusei chooses to continue the duel, using Black-Winged Dragon to summon his own "Stardust Dragon" and Accel Synchro Summon "Shooting Star Dragon", which destroys "Granel" with its effect. With "Granel" destroyed, the Three Pure Nobles merge into Aporia, who summons his "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" and absorbs "Shooting Star Dragon". Yusei struggles against this new monster, but is finally able to call on his friends' best monsters to his side, and destroys "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" with Crow's "Black-Winged Dragon", Jack's "Red Nova Dragon", and his "Shooting Star Dragon". With this, the WRGP is finished with Team 5D's as the winner after a long tournament. However, the Grand Design is completed and the Divine Temple appears in the sky, ready to crash into New Domino City. Yusei resolves to stop the giant structure, but Sherry returns and warns him that death will await him if he boards. 'Ark Cradle: Final Confrontation' Despite knowing what future he may have if he went, Yusei decides to go up to Divine Temple. At first, he planned on going alone, but the rest of the team convinced him to let them go with him and fight by his side. With the help of Team Ragnarok and Vizor, they make it to Divine Temple. They were suddenly separated into three groups because of Z-one's trickery. Yusei travels with Vizor to the center of Divine Temple. Vizor and Yusei reach their Planetary Gear and find that there was no opponent there to face them. However four orbs float towards Vizor and engulf him in light, forcing a complete return of his memories. Vizor then faces Yusei and removes his visor, revealing his true identity. He identifies himself as Antinomy, who is an ally of Z-one and Yusei's opponent. Yusei is reluctant to face Antinomy, knowing that he was Bruno, but thinking of his mission and everyone that was relying on him, he accepts the Duel. ]Antinomy and Yusei mount their Duel Runners and the setting changes to outer space, where the two of them ride along a white path near a star, which becomes a black hole that the loser would be sucked into. Antinomy begins his assault quickly by Synchro Summoning on his first turn, allowing him to draw 1 card for each . Though Yusei tries to destroy it by Synchro SummoningJunk_Berserker Junk Berserker], Antinomy blocks that attack and, during his turn, performs an Accel_Synchro_Summon Accel Synchro Summon bringing out his T.G._Blade_Blaster T.G. Blade Blaster which does a great amount of damage to Yusei, putting his life at 1600. After that, Yusei does an Accel Synchro as well and counter-attacks, decreasing Antinomy's Life Points to 1800. Antinomy then tells to Yusei that Accel Synchro is nothing more than a mere exhibit and, by putting T.G. Blade Blaster back to the Extra Deck and bringing back its material monsters, along with Synchro Summoning T.G. Recipro Dragonfly, Antinomy performs a Delta Accel Synchro, bringing out T.G. Halberd Cannon. Due to its effect, Antinomy was able to prevent Yusei from banishing his "Shooting Star Dragon", as well as allowing Yusei to summon a monster. However, Yusei then pulls off a combo with his weakened "Shooting Star Dragon" with "Balance Shooter" and "Endure Soul" to successfully defeat Antinomy. Yusei looks upon the changes of Neo Domino before entering the Cradle]As the black hole starts to absorb Yusei and Antinomy, Antinomy tells Yusei to save the world. Yusei, confused, seeing how Antinomy was trying to destroy New Domino City, asks why. Antinomy responds that despite him getting his memories back, he has seen Yusei's possibilities, and thus believes in him. Yusei calls to Antinomy as Bruno, to remind him that he was a part of Team 5D's, as well as their friend. Remembering his memories with the team, Bruno tells Yusei to master the Delta Accel Synchro. As Bruno's Duel Runner falls behind, Yusei tries to save Bruno, but Bruno reminds him that only the winner could escape. Bruno then removes his visor and uses his Runner to push Yusei out of the dimension, and falls back himself after doing so. After Yusei escapes the dimension, he sees Bruno's damaged visor and mourns over his death. Once he caught up to his friends, he informed them of his duel with Bruno and that he showed him a way to defeat Z-one. They all found in a strange room filled with junk. Once they confronted Z-one, Aporia appeared and challenged him to a duel. However, Aporia quickly falls to the might of Z-one's and gives Yusei's Duel Runner the power of flight to fight Z-one with. Yusei receives the other from his friends and begins his battle against Z-one. Yusei battles Z-one with great skill and power, summoning his friends' Signer Dragons despite Z-one's tactics. When Yusei deals damage to Z-one, however, his mask breaks, revealing a mark similar to Yusei's mark. After Z-one explains his appearance, he Summons and overwhelms Yusei with 5 Timelords. Yusei struggles to defend himself with , but a shockwave from the Divine Temple colliding with New Domino city thrusts him off his Duel Runner. Yusei was close to giving up, but seeing his father one last time before he recovered gave him the inspiration he needed. With this he achieves and uses his friends' Signer Dragons to his final monster, , which decimates the Timelords. When Z-one counterattacks with the final Timelord, , Yusei uses his final card, . It allows him to summon his . Yusei declares that his dragon is the combined form of everyone's wishes, and it will not lose. He activates another effect of Clustering Wishes, which increases his monsters ATK by the total number of attack points for every Dragon-type Synchro Monster in his graveyard, raising his Stardust Dragon's ATK to 23000, and by sending the Signer Dragons back to his deck, he can force a battle with Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord. Thanks to his friends' dragons, Z-one's final defense has been destroyed. With the combined wishes of everyone in New Domino City, Yusei attacks with Stardust Dragon, obliterating Z-one's life points and winning the duel. After the Crimson Dragon transports his friends away from the Divine Temple, Yusei flies at its core with the intent of sacrificing his own life to stop the structure (Believing it will be his final role to the city). Z-one then appears to redeem himself, rescuing Yusei and sacrificing himself instead. Yusei then returns to his friends, who become overjoyed to see him after his supposed death. Team 5D's Future After his Duel with Z-one, Yusei becomes a researcher for New Domino City. However, he is unsure if he wants to continue as a researcher or continue on as a duelist. After a call with Crow, he decides to throw for all his friends. During the party, Jack challenges Yusei to a duel to regain his former title to which Yusei himself accepts. Despite a valiant effort on Jack's part, Yusei defeats Jack, who decides to leave New Domino to pursue his own future. The night before everyone goes their separate ways, Yusei shares one last moment with Akiza, who is trying to confess to him her feelings' before they leave each other. Yusei takes her hand, and the two stare into each other's eyes intimately. Yusei decides to stay in New Domino to protect it, as he says farewell to Akiza, who has decided to study medicine abroad, Crow, who has decided to leave to return to dueling, and to Leo & Luna, who are leaving to live with their parents. With one last ride together, Crimson Dragon appears and removes all the Signer marks, allowing the heroes, including Yusei, to move on to their respective futures, without the heavy destiny of protecting the world anymore. 3D Bonds Beyond Time Yusei appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, where he joins forces with Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki to face off against Paradox, a Turbo Duelist who can travel through time, and to save "Stardust Dragon", who was stolen. While Yusei is riding with Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan, he is suddenly challenged to a Turbo Duel by Paradox. Yusei quickly Summons "Stardust Dragon" by tuning his Junk Synchron with Junk Warrior. Paradox, however, has been waiting for this, as he uses his powers to capture "Stardust Dragon" and turn him to a "Malefic" monster. Paradox bids Yusei farewell & tells him to perish along with his era, as he disappears into the past. Yusei, Jack and Crow look through the archives to find where Paradox disappeared to, until they find a record of "Stardust Dragon" attacking a duelist named Jaden Yuki in Venice. Bringing all of the Signers together, they summon the Crimson Dragon, who opens a hole in time into the past. Yusei then follows the dragon into the past to Jaden's time. The Crimson Dragon intercepts "Stardust Dragon"'s attack at Jaden and "Elemental Hero Neos", disappearing in the process. Paradox is confused by Yusei's appearance in the past, as Yusei looks at "Stardust Dragon" before Paradox takes his leave. Jaden, glad to have survived, tells Yusei what Paradox's true intentions are to kill Maximillion Pegasus, thus preventing the creation of Duel Monsters to change the future. Using Jaden's powers, the two travel to the time of Yugi Muto, only to find Paradox attacking an event where Pegasus was giving away cards to young children. Paradox attacked the crowd with Cyber End Dragon, killing almost everybody, including Pegasus, and Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto. Yugi was the only survivor amongst the ruins, as he mourned over his grandfather's death. Yusei and Jaden confront Yugi and ask for his help against Paradox. Yugi agrees to help. The three travel 30 minutes back in time. Paradox arrived at the event again, but this time, was confronted by Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi. Although they tried to persuade him to stop, Paradox refuses to do so, and a 3-on-1 Duel begins with Yugi, Jaden and Yusei sharing 4000 Life Points. Yusei shows his skills as a Synchro duelist by Summoning "Junk Gardna". However, after Yugi manages to rescue "Stardust Dragon" and destroy Paradox's "Malefic Paradox Dragon", Paradox Special Summons his most powerful card, "Malefic Truth Dragon". He then fuses himself with the dragon, and destroys all of Yusei, Jaden and Yugi's monsters on the field. Yusei loses hope and prepares to surrender, until Yami Yugi and Jaden manage to convince him to keep fighting until the end. With new hope, Yusei manages to re-Summon the monsters Paradox destroyed in his last turn and gets a power boost from trap cards played by Yami Yugi and Jaden, increasing "Stardust Dragon's" ATK to 10000, allowing him to destroy "Malefic Truth Dragon" and defeat Paradox. With Paradox defeated, all the damage he caused is repaired. Yusei bids farewell to Yugi and Jaden, before returning to his own timeline, where his friends await. Yusei vows to protect the future so he can meet Yugi and Jaden again. In this non-canon episode, Yusei has a nother Turbo Duel with his rival, Jack Atlas. During the duel, both Yusei and Jack summon their ace monsters and evolve them with Assault Mode Activate, creating Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode and Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode. Although Jack struggles to defeat his rival, Yusei still ultimately wins, by attacking Red Dragon Archfiend with the combo of Stardust Dragon with Skill Successor and Synchro Destructor. This episode was also released to help promote the Crimson Crisis set, as many of the cards used in this duel was from the Crimson Crisis set. Relationships =Jack= Jack Atlas Jack jack Jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jack. He Big Both Yusei and Crow have been friends since they were kids growing up. The two trust each other as much as Jack and Yusei trust each other. However, there are instances where Yusei and Crow will disagree with each other. Despite this though, Yusei and Crow still respect the other's decision and support each other. Kalin Kessler =Kalin= Yusei met Kalin back at a young age when he was in a group known as The Enforcers with Jack and Crow. Kalin was the leader of this group, and it is said by Jack that all three of them thought of Kalin as their "Savior". Yusei has a higher respect and concern for Kalin than Jack and Crow, as he was the only one who stayed when The Enforcers separated. He tried to give himself up to Security in order to save Kalin from punishment. Even after Kalin attempted to take his life, Yusei continued to try to save him. Later in the series, after Kalin's Resurrection, Yusei received a letter and headed out to Crash Town to bring Kalin to his senses, after he claimed he wanted to die in a duel. =Crow= Yusei and Crow have been friends since they were children. The two trust each other as much as Jack and Yusei trust each other. However, there are instances where Yusei and Crow will disagree with each other. Despite this though, Yusei and Crow still respect the other's decision and support each other. =Leo and Luna= Leo and Luna helped Yusei have a place to stay after he escaped Sector Security. The two look up to Yusei as an older brother or father figure, since their real ones are not with them most of the time. In the English dub, however, Yusei lost his memory and Leo called him, "Mister Amnesia Man". Leo also said that he was a superhero, while Luna insisted that he was a knight in shining armor. Leo seems to idolize Yusei, as he is always trying to help Yusei. When Yusei was going to Turbo Duel Greiger, Leo snuck into his garage to see his Duel Runner to help Yusei. The twins both look up to Yusei for his strength, courage, and protectiveness of his friends. =Akiza= Akiza and Yusei are both experienced Duelists and Signers. Yusei has helped out Akiza many times and she always tries to return the favor by helping him, hinting at her special feelings for him. It is not exactly shown straight out whether Yusei shares the same feelings for Akiza, though Martha appeared to be aware of them as she has teased him about liking her.20 Also, in the English version, he made no objections when Martha said Yusei was right and that Akiza was pretty. Also in the English dub, he states that she is beautiful like her "Black Rose Dragon" during their Duel in the Fortune Cup finals. Yusei has displayed protectiveness and care for Akiza. When Lyndon held Akiza's hands in some manner, Yusei pulled Lyndon back rather forcefully, as though it was out of jealousy, and Akiza has a shocked look on her face after this. He has also demonstrated that he has a considerable amount of trust in her, since he gives her his "Stardust Dragon" to use against Andre during the WRGP. Six months later, after her decision to study abroad in Germany, she visits Yusei in the garage late at night to say goodbye to him. She tried to confess her love for him, but changes her mind. Yusei and Akiza talk briefly before Yusei takes her hands into his and reminds her to never stop smiling, adding that she has the most beautiful smile in the world. They then gaze into each other's eyes before parting shortly afterward. This is the strongest indication that Yusei may reciprocate Akiza's feelings. =Sherry= Starting from Season 2, Sherry showed an interest in having Yusei joining her WRGP Team and seen in later episodes trying to convince him to join. However, despite her attempts, Yusei refuses, saying that he will win the tournament with his friends. Despite this, the two are on good terms with each other and can even work together in a Duel. Yusei cares for her safety, always trying to convince her to not get too close to the tournament because of the danger; he even tries to save her when he, her and Bruno are launched into space. In short, the two are good friends despite their agendas. =Bruno= husbab "leaving Yusei in tears screaming his name" unlike the other times he screamed bruno's name if you knowwhati mean Trivia - Yusei's catchphrases: "Is that so?" in the Japanese version, usually before making his game winning move. "Let's rev it up!" in the English dub, typically when summoning Junk Warrior. - Yusei's summoning chants: "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" "Clustering the shine of stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" "Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be Born, Shooting Star Dragon!" "Clustering stars become one, as new bonds will enlighten the future! Become the path its light shines upon! LIMIT OVER ACCEL SYNCHRO! Light of evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!" "Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" "Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" - Yusei's defeat at the hands of Akiza sparked much contraversy in 5D's. As the protagonist, Yusei is arguably the best duelist, boasting a near perfect record. His loss to Akiza is depicted in a way to clearly show a strong and valient Yusei defeated in a most disgraceful manner. The match ended Akiza defeating and humiliating Yusei, forcing him to assume a pose that involves him getting on all fours and begging for mercy. Fans often ridicule Yusei, joking that when Akiza cracks her whip, Yusei gets on knees, bend down, and sticks butt up. Yusei shares this trait with his predecessor, Yuma. Both Yusei and Yuma demonstrates pride and arrogance, which resulted in their defeats. To balance his arrogance, every time they lose a duel, Yusei and Yuma are forced to assume shameful pose where they fall IM GOING TO TELEPORT INSIDE OF OPS SKIN AND MASSACRE THEIR BONES Yuseilo.png|Yusei relinquished his pride and was forced down on his hands and knees, bent over, with his rear protruding upward. He is begging for mercy and forgiveneHOW MANY OF THESE ARE THERE Finale yma 2.png|Dextra defeats and humiliates Yuma, forcing the heroic duelist into a pose where he's basically at her mercy while laying on all fours and shoving his rear upSTOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT - Yusei is prone to One-Turn Killing his opponents, notably with Nitro Warrior. At the beginning of the Crash Town arc, Yusei does a One-Turn Three Kill with his Nitro Warrior. - He is named after the Planetary Particle (Yuusei Ryuushi) which his father discovered. Like the particle, which joined every other particle together, his father wanted Yusei to be someone who could join other people together through bonds - which is exactly what he became. - Yusei has several signature moves: Always changes across the series. Junk Warrior, then the entirety of the Stardust line, and finally Junk Warrior again. In the series' finale, it becomes apparent that they symbolize Yusei's current position. Back when he used Junk Warrior at the Satellite, he was focused on being the center of his friends' bonds. Throughout the series, his regrets and self-sacrifices make him closer to the Stardust theme of self-sacrifice, while still having the characteristics from Junk Warrior. At the end of the show, with every problem solved, he's closer to Junk Warrior again. - In the dub episode 2, it was revealed that Yusei has a phobia to insects. He overcame the fear at the end of the episode - In the Japanese version, Yusei's criminal mark was added by a laser, causing him to scream in pain. After the mark is in place, the machine retracts upwards and Yusei falls forward on his face. the two attendants pick him up (with one of them grabbing him by the hair); The judge tells him that this mark means he has no rights to livelihood. Yusei looks at him angrily, almost growling. In the English, it sprays a dye on his face. Yusei asks if it's supposed to tickle; the judge replies that it's supposed to make sure they can keep an eye on him. - Yusei is quite skilled in karate, as shown in episode 25, when he single handedly fought through several security guards. - Between the 3 protagonists, Yusei shares the most similaritties with Yugi, in terms of personality, while directly contrasting Jaden. He's is geneerally much more calm and less impulsive than Yugi. When Turbo Dueling, he becomes a much more composed individual, and several times when he is or has been in danger. Like Yami Yugi, he also exihibit much pride and confidence, to which, at certain points, can be percieved as arrogance.